My Master, Naruto!
by Guardian Craze
Summary: AU OOC Naruto lives alone in a mansion after the death of his parents. He puts up an ad hiring maids. He didn't expect two cute teenage girls, asking for a job. Will he be able to handle it or will his teenage libido take over? NarutoxInoxAyamexHarem


AJ: Fucking hiatus making me redo a story that obviously sucked form the beginning...

Ovoie: then why are you-

AJ: shut up! Let me do this again dammit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or He is my Master.

Note: This is a revamped story. The plot and most of the dialog are the same as the original, but a few things might have changed.

-X-

A blonde haired boy is seen outside the gates of an extravagant mansion. In his hands were a roll of duct tape and a poster. On it was a wanted ad for hiring maids.

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Heir to the Uzumaki fortune. I live in this empty mansion alone. It wasn't always that way though, because for now on it's just me..._

He opened the poster and placed it against the wall. Because of the slight incline from the top, the wall was relatively dry for the duct tape to stick on.

Thunder crashed in the background.

_My parents died in a car accident... they were on their way to a party when the storm hit. I heard their deaths were painless, but that did not put me at ease. At thirteen years old, I, their only son, have not a single living relation…_

He wiped off a few tears that were descending down his cheeks heading back inside the lonely mansion that he called home.

_The inheritance was vast, but for me, who's never even cleaned his own room, to continue living… I need someone to take care of me…I was spoiled to death, being the heir of a business I knew nothing of. In truth, I have no idea where my parents work, or what our company was. The only thing I knew was that this company was very successful, recognized around the world._

He got inside and slowly closed the door, locking it with a click. He took off his shoes and grabbed his heart as if he was in pain. It was the pain of heartbroken sadness, the pain you experience when you lose something precious and dear to you, never to return to you again. His parents were precious to him, he was close to them. Losing them was like losing a part of your heart, leaving an open hole of nothingness.

_I'd wish I found someone soon. I wonder what kind of person they'll be… I hope they're nice… this house is too big for me to live in alone. Even if it's a slim chance, I want someone… who understands me…_

He headed off into his room and went to bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes that were soaked through with rainwater. He was too tired to deal with anything and too stressed out at the moment. That night, he cried himself to sleep, not a single dream or nightmare to keep him company.

-x-

It was the next morning. The skies were clear, and not a single cloud in sight. It was sure to be an interesting day, but 'for who' would be the question.

Two girls were walking past the front gate. One was a pale-blonde haired girl whose hair reached down to her waist. Her, big blue eyes displayed innocence, but looks can be deceiving. Her attire consisted of an zipped-up, oversized green hooded sweater that reached down to the bottom of her hips and a short blue mini-skirt that barely poked out from under the sweater. She was dragging along a giant suitcase, almost reaching to her chest. One would ask what she was keeping in there in order for it to be so big. The girl was humming an upbeat tune, strolling along in front while the other girl followed at a leisurely pace.

The other girl had dark brown hair that was in a single ponytail. Like the first girl that's she's traveling with, she also has blue eyes. The most noticeable feature of this girl at first glance would be her big breast for someone her age. Easily a C-cup or a low D-cup. She was carrying a small blue suitcase unlike her companion and a closed blue umbrella from last night's shower. Her attire consisted of an opened brown jacket that reached down to her waist and a plain white buttoned T-shirt that hugged her chest and torso. She was also wearing a blue skirt, but hers were a little longer, going down to her knees.

Suddenly, the blonde girl stopped, noticing the poster on the wall. It was rather damp, but the ink didn't fade into the paper, so she was able to read it easily.

"Wait, Ayame~oneechan! Look at this!" she exclaimed, turning to her sister and pointing to the poster on the wall.

"What is it?" the other girl now recognized as Ayame asked, her head tilted to the side a little in curiosity.

The blonde-haired girl scrolled through the writing on the poster, reading aloud for her sister to hear, "Urgent! Accepting applications for live-in maids/butlers." she read, "Must be proficient in general housework and cooking. Anyone can apply and must contact the master for an interview."

"Live-in maids?" the other girl repeated, a skeptical expressing adorning her face, her body weight shifted to one of her legs as she put a hand on her hips, "Sounds kind of suspicious to me..."

The blonde clapped her hands together, smiling excitedly, "But it's live-in you know? It's perfect! We don't have to wonder around long to find another place to live!"

Ayame was hesitant about it, still a little skeptical about the convenient opportunity that appeared before them, "But a maid? I don't know about this… you know we-"

The other girl wasn't listening, already excited at the concept. "That's okay! It'll work out somehow!" She jumped up and down a little in joy, pumping her fist in the air, "LIVE-IN, LIVE-IN, LIVE-IN!" she chanted, "Leave the cooking to me onee~chan! It's probably an old person or something, and they might be in trouble. I hope they're nice," she thought aloud while thinking of an elder person on a rocking chair drinking tea.

Ayame groaned, rubbing the back of her neck, contemplating her options, which at this point were actually very limited, "That's true..." she sighed, "Besides, we can't make money if we don't have a place to live so… well, let's just see what they say for now. If we get hired, we'll get a place to stay and a job!" she smiled, nodding at her excited sister.

The little sister squealed in delight, happy that her sister finally agreed to check it out, "Okay!" she exclaimed, running through the open gate.

Ayame sighed once again, slouching her shoulders a bit before straightening up. '_Let's just hope they can handle Pochi… I don't want it to end up like back home. Why is it that we're the only one with a perverted pet…?'_ shaking her head, she followed the girl that was bristling with energy inside, closing the gate behind her.

-x-

Walking through the front gate, the sisters looked around, marveling at the the scenery. From the main path to the mansion, the sides were covered in exotic flowers that they have not seen before, or only saw in books. There were a couple water fountains to either sides of them every hundred feet or so. Beyond the flower garden was a wide open green field, sakura trees outlining the outside near the walls. The path itself were white marble bricks, set into an intricate design to make it look like a swirl.

"Wow Ayame~oneechan! Look at the all these flowers! It's like I'm walking through a field!" she exclaimed in excitement while smelling some of the flowers. As they were walking toward the bridge that leads towards the mansion, the blonde one spotted something moving under the bridge off to the side that lead deeper into the flower garden, "Whoa! Onee~chan there's lots of carp! Wow. Those kinds cost like hundreds of thousands of yen each don't they?"

She leaned even further on the railings of the bridge she was on to get a better view of the aqua life in the small pond below them. She leaned in too far, however, already slowly falling forward before she was able to catch herself and pull her body back.

"Eek!"

"Ino!" Ayame yelled, her hand already stretched out towards the other girl.

"Ah!"

**KA-SPLOOSH!**

-x-

Already awake a few minutes ago, Naruto was on his way into the kitchen to get something for his restless stomach when he heard someone yelling and a loud splashing sound coming from the front of the house, "what was that? Is someone here? I thought I closed the gate though..." shrugging, he headed towards the front door, "I should take a look just in case..." he went through the door and headed towards where he thought heard the sound.

-x-

"Ah! I'm soaking wet!" Ayame groaned, lifting up her arms to inspect the state of her clothes, "Ino, please get me a change of clothes!" shaking her head, she started to unbutton her soaked shirt taking it off and dropping it down next to her with a faint, 'plop,' "Why am I the only one who fell in? You're totally fine you know?" she complained lightly, her skirt unzipped, letting it fall down, "Geez, even my underwear is soaked too..." She rubbed her shoulders, as her exposed wet skin made contact with the cold air, causing her to shiver in her matching pink bra and underwear, goosebumps appearing on her arms.

Ayame, feeling remorseful bowed a little, "Sorry…"

Unfortunately for Naruto, this was the scene he walked into as he was trying to find out what was going on when Ayame was about to take off her bra. Noticing the approaching figure, Ino made eye contact with him and blinked. Naruto, shocked, pointed at the two, "Wha-? Who are you?"

Ayame looked up and blushed. She managed to unbutton her bra when Naruto came in, but held it in place so it wouldn't show anything. She covered her breast with one hand, Her face as red as a tomato because her half naked figure was exposed to a complete stranger. Grabbing a fox statue as tall as was with her free hand, which should be physically impossible for a girl her size, she screamed, "Noooooo! Back off you pervert!" she swung with all her might, hitting him with the statue as if it was a baseball bat and he was the baseball and made him fly through a tree. Not at the tree, mind you. That would be silly. Through the tree, because it's a lot more painful that way. She was about to hit him again with the statue for good measure, but noticed that she knocked him unconscious.

Ayame sweat dropped, looking at the damage she done and the bleeding, unconscious and twitching figure of Naruto before her."Oops…"

-x-

A few hours later in the afternoon, Naruto woke up with a groan, his fingers twitching before he brought it up to his head to where Ayame hit him. He felt bandages cover the lump on his head and winced slightly as he apply a little pressure to the area, "God that stung..." Looking around, he noticed he was on the couch in the main room inside his mansion. _'Must of been carried back in here at some point...'_ even though the bump was covered in bandages it didn't stop the pounding headache caused from the blow. "Aw man… what happened to me…" opening his eyes, he spotted the two girls he saw earlier. His gaze fell on the girl who hit him with the statue, who wore a scowl on her face and glared at him. Narrowing his eyes at her, he sat up and glared back at the offending girl, "Hey, don't look at me like that. What were YOU doing on MY property anyway? If anyone has a right to be angry, it would be me you know? Besides, I could get you arrested for trespassing!" He growled a little, "Besides, I didn't see anything you know?" The last part was a lie, but she didn't need to know that, _'Nice body though...'_ He only hoped that she didn't see the rising blush on his cheeks, nor had the ability to read minds.

The brown-haired girl cringed back and soften her expression, looking down. She felt guilty and wanted to make it up to him, partially because he was right, and partially because she felt bad that he got hurt because of him. She crawled up to him, which normally other people would think that was so wrong, since she was just a few feet away and she could have gotten up and walked to him. But that would just make too much sense now wouldn't it? Besides, it's my damn story and I get to do whatever the hell I want! She hesitantly touched the bump on his head, making him cringe a little because of the pain. "Sorry about that... It... It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have done that. I hope you would forgive me," to emphasize her point, she pulled him into a gentle hug, his face buried into her breasts. Her nice... soft breasts...

God I freaking hate you Naruto, you lucky bastard...

Naruto blinked as his face was smothered. It felt nice and all, like really nice. So totally nice... God, how he wanted to squeeze them so- _'NO! Nonono, bad! Don't think about those thoughts right now!'_ he pulled back slightly so he can stare at her at eye-level, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "It's... alright. I'll forgive you, but only if you stop trying to suffocate me to death. They're nice and all, but I would like to live, thank you very much..."

The girl blushed and let go of him, pushing him back a little out of embarrassment. Naruto snickered, and then laughed lightheartedly at her slowly reddening face. Ayame glared at him, and pouted but soon join him, giggling happily as the tension was soon lifted from the air.. Getting up off the couch, she offered him her hand, which Naruto accepted, and pulled him back up to his feet, brushing off some dirt from his legs.

"Tee hee! You two look so cute together!" Ino remarked, giggling at the pair. Both Naruto and Ayame forgot that she was in the same room as them, which is why she surprised them, causing the pair to look at her, "You two look like a couple!"

Ayame blushed, "Ino! That's not funny! Cut it out!" her already red face turned crimson, Naruto rubbing the back of his head clearly embarrassed at the remark as well, his face flushed. _'Seriously, why does she always make remarks like those...'_ she thought.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Naruto was the one who broke it by asking a question since he wanted to know why they were inside the premises in the first place. "Um… so anyway, what are you two doing here? I doubt you two were just wandering around since it's clear where this place is just from looking at it from the outside, and burglars don't usually help the ones they're trying to rob. So it looks like you guys need something here, am I right?"

"Oh! That's right!" Ino exclaimed, remembering the reason why they came in the first place, "We're here because we saw the ad outside and- well... are you still looking for a maid?" she asked, bringing her hands together in hope, looking at him with a hopeful expression.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't think he would already get an answer from the ad so soon especially when he only put it outside the walls of his mansion and didn't even spread it around anywhere in the city. "Huh? You two want to be live-in maids here? Are you girls sure about that?"

Ino nodded, lowering her gaze a little, which he didn't notice, before looking back up to meet Naruto's deep blue eyes, "That's right. We have no place to go and we need a place to stay. We'll appreciate it if we're hired!"

Naruto thought about it for a moment, looking off to the side while rubbing his chin, the two girls watching him with a hopeful expression on their faces, '_Hm… these girls do look trustworthy...' _ He closed his eyes, nodding a little, '_If they were out to rob me, they would have done it while I was passed out already. They seem to be telling the truth though.'_ His eyebrow twitched as the words of the other blonde sunk deep into his thoughts, _'She said that they don't have a place to go to. What happened?'_ He shrugged, _'Oh well. Guess I'll give them a shot. No harm done anyway. So I might as well.'_ He opened his eyes, facing the two and smiled,"Okay then! You're hired!"

Ayame blinked, surprised that he answered so quickly. "What? That was it? Wasn't there something about an interview on the ad? You sure we don't need one?" She then noticed something that was off, "Wait, shouldn't the master be here to make that decision? Where are they?"

Naruto's expression instantly went from happy, to downcast, his lips forming a frown. He lowered his head so the girls couldn't see his eyes. His gaze was on the floor as he remembered what happened. The girls looked at each other, confused and concerned with his reaction. But they made an assumption for the worst.

"They... They passed away just recently," he whispered softly, the girls straining to hear him, "the master of this house is me now… my parents died in a car accident. I don't have any other relatives…" He shook his head, "This house is too big for me to live in alone. I just wanted the comfort of another person. So, I thought I'd hire a maid, or maybe a butler that I… that I don't have to be a lone anymore you know?" He sighed, shaking his head, "I'm really hopeless... I couldn't do anything without my parents... I was always so spoiled... they, were really nice people you know? But now that they're gone I..." He looked up at the girls and saw that tears were forming at the corner of Ino's eyes, threatening to fall. Ayame had her head down and also had a saddened look in her eyes. She was on the verge of tears as well. Naruto's eyebrows shot up, and frantically shot out his arms in front of him, trying to make the depressing atmosphere disappear, "I- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you! I didn't want anyone to be depressed! Please stop crying!"

Ayame swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back at him smiling sadly, "No one should suffer from being alone... I've never been alone so, I don't really know that feeling..." her smile brightened, causing Naruto to smile as well, "Well in that case, please let us work for you. I'm Sawatari Izumi, I'm fourteen years old." Ayame bowed, a little, introducing herself to the young blond, "My specialty is cleaning and general housework and well..." she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, much like in a way Naruto would do, "I... actually know Judo, so I'm a little strong..."

Naruto laughed, giving her a thumbs up, "I'll say! You hit me hard with that statue, and even though it's hollow inside, it's still around 100 pounds! If it weren't for my endurance training my father had me do, I would have been dead." He grinned, "I know a little martial arts too. Maybe we can spar sometimes?"

Izumi giggled and nodded, "Yes, I would like that."

Ino wiped off the rest of her tears and smiled with her, "And I'm her little sister, Ino. I'm thirteen." She bowed as well "It's a pleasure to meet you! I hope to work with you to the best of my ability! My specialty is cooking as well as general housework! I hope we could get to know each other very well!"

It was Naruto's turn to introduce himself, the girls looking at him expectantly, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm thirteen years old as well!" He grinned happily, "I'm glad to meet you both! Now then, with introductions over, I should lead you both to the bathhouse, since your sister fell into the pond and all… you know, before hitting me with that statue..." Ino giggled while Ayame laughed in embarrassment, her face flushed.

-x-

The trio walked down the hall of the vast mansion and took the stairs to the left. While they were walking through the place, the girls could only stare at awe with the various architecture of the place, causing Naruto to grin with amusement. A little while later, they reached the double door leading into the bathroom. Naruto turned around and faced the two girls behind him, "Meet me in the living room to the right of the bottom stairs when you're done. We have to give you two some maid uniforms. The tour will come later, as well as to tell you what you're expected to do."

After explaining where the towels were, Naruto left the two to their own devices at the bath and headed down the stairs where they came from. The two girls headed into the changing room and were amazed at the enormous size of the room. It was like being at a bathhouse. They put down their stuff into the basket provided and started to take their clothes off.

"He seems nice huh?" Ino asked her sister as she was finished taking off her white and blue striped panties.

"Y… yeah…" Ayame replied when she took off her bra. Her restrained breast bounced out and into place. She reached down and slid out from her matching pink panties, exposing her body to the slight chill.

Heading into the main room, they were surprised to find a gigantic tub in the middle of it. Hot water cascaded from the gaping mouths of the fox statues situated at each corner of the tub, a Giant elegant fox that was at least 2 stories tall were looking down at them, it's nine tails raising over it's head as water poured down from them, creating a waterfall. The steam from the water reaching to the far corners of the entire room. The room itself was entirely huge in order to contain the tub, the ceiling being at least 3 stories high. The sinks were situated at either corners of the room, dozens of them lined up side to side.

"Whoa!" Ino exclaimed, "This tub's gigantic!"

Before taking a dip in the water, they went to the washing stations situated to the right and sat on the stools there. Ayame grabbed the sponge and put some body wash on it, slowly starting to scrub herself down. She didn't even notice Ino sneaking up from behind her before it was too late. She groping Ayame's breasts from behind, surprising the older girl, "Waaa~! Onee~chan, your breasts are so big! What'd you eat to get them that big anyway?" for good measure, she began kneading the mounds of heavenly delight in her hands, her fingers sometimes running over the older sister's nipples.

Ayame's face flushed red as Ino massaged her breasts, trying to pry her hands off, but to no avail, "I- I don't know! We've been eating the same things anyway! So I don't know! And s-stop rubbing them that way you- Kya! W-what was that? P-pervert!"

"Waaa~! Your nipples are getting hard! Do you like getting your breasts massaged like this? Is this the reason why they're so big?" Ino giggled, her eyes sparkling in mischief as she kept up the pace.

"Kyaaa~! Stop! Ino please! No, don't touch me there! I don't like i- AH! I'm begging you, no more! My body can't handle it! Hyaaaaaaaaan!"

-x-

From the living room, Naruto could hear the noises the girls were making. He looked up, prying his eyes away from the magazine he was reading and raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like fun up there... no fair..."

-x-

After the entire embarrassing incident was over, Ayame continued to wash herself down, pouring water down her body using a small bucket. "You know… come to think of it, I didn't even ask about our pay or anything…" she squeezed the sponge and resumed washing her legs, "Hey Ino! Can you wash my back for me?"

"Sure!" finishing up her scrub down and dowsing herself with the warm water, she came up behind Ayame and knelt down, scrubbing her down with her with the towel she was using on herself, starting from the shoulders and working her way down.

'_It just kind of happened, but… will everything be all right? I wonder what'll happen in our future here… I just hope that-' _Ayame sudden;y jerked her body up, her face and uppers shoulder bright red as her eyes widened "Kya! Ino! Don't scrub that low! I'll do that myself!"

The mischievous girl giggled, winking at her, "Sorry!"

-x-

After they were done a few minutes later, the sisters headed over the huge tub. Ayame slowly lowered herself into the tub, one limb at a time. When she sat and got her whole body in, the water stopped at her large breasts. She sighed in content and went down even further until the water was up at her neck. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the heat, "Hey Ino, do you think the choice we made was right?"

Ino lowered her body down next to her sister, her eyes closed, contemplating their current situation as live-in maids in this vast mansion, "I truthfully don't know... but anything was better than to stay at that place..." she sighed, "You know what was going to happen if we stayed... I didn't want to, but we had no choice onee~chan..."

Ayame smiled solemnly, patting the younger girl's head, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Not really much of a choice like you said..." she suddenly perked up, "Besides, look at the bright side! We get to live inside a huge mansion like we always dreamed about! There's no way I'll be able to skip out on this chance now!"

Ino laughed lightly, nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah! So lets make the best out of all this! Time for a new start!" Her eyes glinted as she held her arms out in front of her in a grabbing motion. Ayame, not liking where this is going, backed away a little"

"I-Ino?" she gulped, "W-what's with those hands?"

Ino grinned wider, her eyes turning into stars as she licke dher lips in a childish fashion, "Hey onee~chan, I wanna see how big your breasts have gotten again! You know, just in case we need to buy you a new bra..."

Ayame laughed nervously, crossing her arms around her chest, she slowly tried to back away from the approaching perverse sister, backing into the corner of the tub, "I-it's alright! They're fine! Th-they didn't- NO! Ino wait, don't touch me there! That doesn't feel right! Let go! Please let go! Noooooooooo!"

-x-

A few minutes later after they finished, they dressed into another change of clothes and went down the stairs into the living room like Naruto said. They spotted him on the couch, reading a magazine. Looking up at them, he smiled and put the magazine away on the small table beside him.

"There you two are! Did you guys Have a nice time in the bath?" He didn't notice Ayame grumble and turn her head away blushing while Ino giggled, "Well anyway, follow me you two." The girls nodded and followed Naruto down the hall past the living room to a door at the end of it, "This door leads to the basement. My dad had a collection of maid outfits in there. He watched as Ino and Ayame's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Naruto shook his head and shrugged, "Please don't ask me why… go in there and choose what you want to wear," he opened the door and let them inside, "Meet me in my office afterward. It's the second door to the left on the third floor."

As soon as he closed the door and the lights turned on, the two girls were greeted by the sight of thousands of maid outfits all on several large racks. Ino eyes sparkled and instantly went crazy over them. Ayame only rolled her eyes and followed her.

Ino was grabbing several outfits from the racks, comparing them with each other. Some were plain, being a black dress with an apron, others were... exotic. "Oh these are so cute! Oh! This one is adorable! Hey! This one is so frilly! But the skirt is a little short… Which one should I wear onee~chan? I can't decide! What are you going to wear? I want to know!"

Ayame sweat dropped as Ino went through all the different outfits available. '_She's like a little kid in a candy store…' _She sighed, "Just pick one already! I'm wearing what you're getting too so hurry up!"

Ino continued to look around a little more until an outfit caught her attention. She gasped, her eyes sparkling and grabbed it, holding it up and turning it over to get a complete view, "Oh! I want that one!"

Ayame walked up to her and gazed at the outfit that the younger sister was interested in. Her eyes widened at what she saw, her mouth hanging a little open, a blush slowly spreading across her cheeks. She was trying to wrap her head around the appearance-wise of the uniform and started cursing the person who made it, "Ah... wha... That thing? Are you sure?"

The blonde girl bounced up and down excitedly, clutching the outfit in her hands "Yes! And since you're wearing what I'm wearing, we would look so cute together!" she squealed happily, clutching the uniform to her body and twirling it around.

Ayame hesitated, gulping at the prospect of wearing that outfit, taking a step back. "I don't know…"

"Please Onee~chaaaaan!" Ino pleaded with her loli/puppy eyes, complete with a cute pout and tears welling up from the corner of her eyes.

The brown-haired girl gave in under the adorable gaze of her little sister. Slumping her shoulders a bit, she groaned. "Sigh… fine…"

Ino squealed again, jumping up all over the place "Yay! You won't regret it!"

Ayame only rubbed her temples, shaking her head, already regretting her decision, '_Why is it so hard to say no to her?'_

-x-

Naruto was sitting in his chair behind his mahogany desk. He had a cup of hot lavender tea in his hand and was lightly sipping it. A small smile formed on his lips with a content expression on his face, _'things are finally looking up to me now. I got some people to spend time with me in my time of need. I wonder what the future will bring for us. If things could be like this always, I'll be happy!' _He sighed contently and sipped some more. After a few minutes, someone knocked on his door, "come in!" As soon as he said that, the door slowly opened. Naruto looked up and, with a surprised expression, spit out his tea. He coughed a few times, trying to wrap his mind around the sight before him. He looked up again and his eyes widened. There, at his doorway, were two blushing girls in the most perverted outfit he has ever seen. They were wearing maid outfits alright, but their entire backs were showing and the skirt were 4 inches above their knees. They had on black socks the reached a little past their knees with white frills at the end complete with black buckle shoes, and a short white frilly apron. Their chests were barely covered as the cloth only covered below their collarbone. Barely. The only thing holding it up was a string that looped around one end from the middle-left side of their chest, around their backs, and then onto the middle-right side. They looked less like maids and more like a perverted fantasy cosplay from some bad hentai.

"Tee hee! Do you like what you see Master?" Ino asked, giving Naruto a little twirl, her black-laced thong that came with the outfit flashing before the young boy's eyes.

Naruto's right eye twitched, his cheeks red from the stimulation. He pinched his nose, trying to prevent himself from getting a nosebleed for the over-stimulation of his young, (not so) innocent virginal mind. Shaking his head to get out of his stupor, he pointed an accusing finger at the outfits they were wearing. "Wha… What are you wearing? And did you- did you just call me master?"

Ino nodded, smiling innocently, "Yup! As long as I'm in this outfit, I might as well call you master!" she squealed in delight, fidgeting a little, "That has a nice ring to it too! Master! Master! Master! Master! Master! Master! Master! Master! Master! Master!" She chanted, much to the cheriegn and embarrassment of said 'master', "I love saying that word!"

He gulped, lightly pinching himself on the hand, '_Keep cool Uzumaki... It was expected anyway... comes with the job as a maid... I think...'_ He blinked, looking over at Ayame's direction, the said girl not meeting his gaze as expected, "You too Ayame~san?"

The girl's face flushed red as she looked down, fidgeting on the spot, clearly uncomfortable with the shortness of the skirt as she brought her hands down and tried to pull the skirt as low as she can, keeping her knees together. "I... promised her I'll wear whatever she wears so… yeah…"

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly, trying to form the right words, but failed. If it's going to be like this every day, he didn't think he would be able to control himself before the week was over. "But… but…"

Ino cut in before he was able to say anything, winking at Naruto, "Tell you what Master," he twitched, "how about a contest?"

Naruto blinked, twice. He wasn't expecting that. "A... contest?"

Ino nodded vigorously, her smile spread wider. "Yeah! You and Ayame~oneechan will compete! If onee~chan wins, we wear this outfit and call you Master! And if you win, we'll wear something else!" she nodded bringer her arms close to her sides, "But whoever wins, I'll still call you Master!" she added.

Naruto tried to protest, there was no way he would accept those terms! They should change into something more modest, "But-"

Ayame groaned, glancing at her sister, practically feeling the sparkles bounce off of her that surrounded Ino. "You know when she gets like that, we can't stop her…"

"But-"

Ayame pumped her fist into the air, already ready to start, despite the other two's reluctance and in Naruto's case, protest. "Don't worry! I'll root for both of you! Now the contest is… hm..." she thought about it for a moment before an idea suddenly hit her, "Yeah, that's perfect! I know! I'll let my pet loose in this mansion," Ino said, "Whoever catches him first wins. How 'bout that?"

Ayame's eyes widened and suddenly looked frightened, much to Naruto's confusion, and backed away from Ino with her arms crossed over her chest "Wha…? NO! You can't do that? You know I'm not used to Pochi!"

Ino brought out the giant suitcase that she brought with her into the mansion, "Oopsie daisy!" she set the suitcase on the floor in front of her, "Then this is your big chance! Oh yeah, and both of you have to try their hardest. If you don't, then both of you lose! If that happens then onee~chan and I will wear only aprons, and you have no choice to comply!"

"**I never agreed to that!"** Both Ino and Naruto said at the same time, their faces as red as a tomato.

Regaining his composure, Naruto began to think, a sudden realization struck him, "Wait a minute, isn't it supposed to be the opposite? If I win you wear something different, and if your sister wins you choose whatever you want to do? I don't want you two to wear that to begin with… I don't want to feel like I made you do this…"

Blinking at Naruto's sincerity, Ayame smiled softly, putting a hand to her heart, _'Geez, he's so nice... thinking of other people's feelings like that...'_ Closing her eyes for a brief moment then opening them, her expression transformed into a confident look and held up her fists, "You know what, I'll try my hardest to win this! You better get ready for me to call you Master!" she nodded at Ino, "Alright Ino, let him out!"

Naruto, snapped his head to face Ayame, not expecting her to let all of this happen, "Wait you're agreeing with this?" Naruto exclaimed, clearly shocked that she of all people would actually agree to these ridiculous terms.

She nodded, "Of course! Besides, I'm not planning to wear nothing but an apron anytime soon!" her blush went unnoticed by everyone, "But I wonder what your reaction would be…" she mumbled the last part to herself, rubbing her chin in thought, thinking of what would happen. Her blush intensified and started giggling a little perversely. And she was the one who hated perverted people in the first place... "Okay, I'm fine with it!"

"Well… if you say so…" Naruto whispered in a defeated tone, sighing.

Ino grinned as she unlocked the hatches of her suitcase, opening it wide open, "Come on out Pochi~~!"

Curious, Naruto peaked into the darkness of the inside of the suitcase. Nothing happened at first, which greatly confused Naruto, but all of a sudden, a green blur came out and clamped onto Naruto's head. There was a freaking alligator in there! Out of all things, an alligator popped out! Scared stiff, he could only stand still as the jaws of the reptilian creature seemingly tighten and loosen around his head. But after a few nibbles, the alligator gently let go of him and started to lick his face happily, it's large, green tail waving around as if it was actually a dog, "Wha- what the hell? He tried to eat me!" Naruto yelled while shaking in fear if the alligator was ever going to strike again.

"It's okay," Ino giggled, smiling, "He just tasted you. Pochi always taste people when he meets them. But it looks like he really likes you! That's really rare! He usually spit people out and attacks them!"

"Why… do… you… have… a… pet… Alligator… anyway…?" Naruto managed to say between licks. By now, his face and part of his torso were drenched in saliva.

"Because Pochi's cute!" the blonde replied, "And he really likes onee~chan too!" she said while rubbing Pochi's head.

Letting her words sink into his head, Naruto realized something as he pushed the alligator away from him. He swore it looked like it was pouting, "That means… Ayame has the advantage doesn't she! That's not fair!"

Ino shook her head, "It's all right. Onee~chan can't stand reptiles, so I want to use this chance or her to get used to them. So please go by the rules okay?"

Ayame gulped, backing away from Pochi as he started eying her with... a grin? "If only you picked a better time… I hope he doesn't do THAT to me again…"

"Do what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well he-"

"Alright then!" Ino cut in again while raising her hand in the air, "Let the games… BEGIN!"

-x-

For what seemed like hours, the alligator, Ayame, and Naruto were having a deadlock, each keeping an eye on each other, but at the same time, slowly circling one another, a few feet a way's distance from one another. Although Ayame seemed hesitant, weary of the reptile, while Naruto and Pochi looked like they were going to strike each other soon. It seemed like they were going to stay like that, but all of a sudden, Pochi leap up at Ayame, who was surprised and caught off guard, and ripped off part of Ayame's uniform from her chest, exposing a fair bit of skin. She blushed and covered the ripped off part with one hand.

"AAHHH!" the brown-headed girl screamed, "Why you-!" she attempted to punch Pochi, only for him to roll back and dash at her again. Not wanting even more parts of her barely covered skin to be exposed, she turned and dashed out and away from him like her life depended on it. But in this case, like the remains of her dignity depended on it.

Naruto could only stare at the sideline, ignored while witnessing the scene unfold in front of him. He was a little weirded out and weary of Pochi now, "What... what an animal..."

Ino giggled once again, "For some reason, Pochi likes trying to take off onee~chan's clothes." She stated while smiling again, "We don't know why, but it's pretty funny to me!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, understanding the depths of Ino's words, "It's no wonder she hates him then! Wait, this is my chance!" Naruto chased after the alligator, which chased after Ayame, who ran for her life, "WAIT FOR ME!"

Ayame screamed as Pochi seemed to be gaining up fast from behind her "NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Ino giggled, cheering them on, "This scene looks so wrong… but it's pretty cute!" There was no wonder her parents were worried about her mental health…

They chased each other around the house for a while, during which little by little, Pochi ripped off some parts of Ayame's uniform, much to her displeasure. She opened a double sided door and went in, alligator on tow. Naruto, realizing what that room was, tried to stop her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" it was apparent that she didn't hear him over her frantic running. She picked up a chair and threw it at Pochi. But she overshot it and hit the wall.

"Not my expensive furniture!" Naruto exclaimed while animated tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Get away Pochi! Get away!" she picked up random objects that she could reach and started throwing them at Pochi. Very… expensive objects…

Naruto panicked and tried to catch all the falling objects; which was a mask, a lamp, a vase, and a cactus? Naruto nearly didn't want to catch that thing. Ayame then grabbed a vase and threw it a Pochi, who ducked, but hit Naruto squarely between the eyes. Groaning, he got up slowly and rubbed the spot, the second injury that could have killed a normal person he received today, "Enough alrea-!" he stopped mid-sentance, realizing that Pochi was also throwing his expensive things around as well, "Pochi, you too? That's my stuff!" Pochi just put his front legs behind his back and whistled like nothing happened.

With all the hijinks past him, Pochi resumed chasing Ayame around the house, the said girl running away with a horrified expression, "No! Not again!"

Ino yelled at her, "But oneechan, he just wants to be friends!"

Naruto chased after them, growling in frustration. He took a risk and dived at Pochi, "As if I'm letting you go now! Take this!" he was finally able to grab the alligator's tail. Unfortunately for him, he grabbed him when Pochi was about to rip off Ayame's skirt. With the added weight, he succeeded.

Ayame covered the exposed flesh of her curvacious ass and blushed crimson. Part of her thong was showing, and she suddenly became cold. She screamed while Naruto was trying to capture Pochi, "AHHHHH! PERVERT!" she cocked her arm back and unleashed a devastating punch sending the two to the air, and slowly back down to the ground.

Naruto landed with an grunt. He groaned as he got sat up on one knee, rubbing the spot where she punched him, "Just when I had him! Damn!" he looked at his side and noticed Pochi was lying on his back, out cold. Naruto took his chance and lunged toward him again, "Okay! For the win-!"

But unfortunately for him, Pochi's eyes snapped back open, rolling over to dodge the blonde and chased after Ayame again, who by now ran out of the room, her uniform tattered, barely covering her black-laced lingerie.

"I forgot to tell you," Ino started, explaining, "When it comes to chasing onee~chan, he'll stop at nothing to get her naked! Pochi's kind of a pervert, and he has a little crush on onee~chan. This kind of thing is actually pretty frequent at our house, but I usually stop him before he went too far. This time though, I'm just here to declare the winner, so onee~chan's on her own!"

Naruto widened his eyes in realization, "And you're just telling me this now? If we don't do something, Pochi might do something bad to her!" Naruto began for ideas on how to stop the manic, perverse animal. A solution finally struck him, causing him to smile, "Okay then, I'm not holding back anymore! You just watch me!" Naruto then headed into a room that was in the second door to his left. A few minutes later, he came out brandishing air-soft guns, "Sorry to keep you waiting Pochi! But say hello to my little friend! It's from my electric gun collection!"

Ayame's screams were still being heard throughout the mansion, "KYAAAA! HELP!"

The two heard the scream from upstairs and followed it, hopefully getting there on time before Pochi manages to do... something that certain other people may or may not enjoy... ew.

-x-

Ayame was cornered at the bottom of the second stairs. She was on the ground and tried to crawl away from Pochi, "Get away! Don't get closer! I'm warning you!" her pleads and threats fell on deaf ears as Pochi slowly advanced on the vulnerable girl.

Ino was first to arrive on the scene, cheering her sister on, "Go for the win onee~chan!"

She snapped at Ino, "You're not helping!" Pochi slowly get closer and closer to Ayame, who was backed up against the stairs until he finally descended upon her. Her legs were spread apart since Pochi was between them. She tried as best as she can the push him away from her with both of her hands, as tears were starting to form from the corners of her eyes. She shut them, thinking that Pochi was about to succeed doing what he always wanted to her, _'This… this can't be happening to me!'_

"Ayame!" Naruto yelled when he finally found them, "Don't worry! I'll save you! Just hold still!" Naruto aimed both guns at Pochi and was about to fire.

Ino saw Naruto with the air-softs and gasped, thinking they were real guns. She grabbed a miniature statue on the table near her, "NO! I won't let you kill Pochi!" and hit Naruto on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

But Naruto already pulled the trigger, and the BB bullets were speeding towards Ayame.

"EEEEK!" She yelled while closing her eyes, awaiting the impact.

Ino helpless looked on, her hand outstretched towards her, "Pochi! Onee~chan!"

Suddenly, Pochi stood up on his hind legs and took most of the shots, protecting Ayame from the bullets and grunting in pain in the process. The girl opened one eye and saw Pochi standing over her and looking at her expectantly, trying to give her time to get away to safety. Unfortunately she took it the wrong way, thinking that Pochi was ttrying to intimidate her and grabbed the vase that fell off the table next to her on the second stairs for protection, "Please! Nooo! Get back!" she screamed in fear as she lifted the vase over her head, ready to throw it at Pochi if he got any closer.

At that exact moment Naruto woke up right when Ayame grabbed the vase. His eyes widened and he tried to go over to her as fast as he can, "Ack! Ayame stop! That vase!"

"NOOOOO!" Ayame screamed as she swung it down, trying to hit Pochi over the head so she can escape.

But it was too late as she hit Naruto instead over the head with it, shattering it to a million tiny pieces, "50 million…"

The force of the impact made Ayame slip though and was falling down the bottom set of first stairs. The girl's eyes widened as she watched in slow-mo, her body lifting off the ground and towards the floor, "AHH!"

"Ayame!" Naruto grabbed her hand and flung her upward on towards the top set of stairs, the momentum made him fall down and hit his head on the corner of the bottom step.

"Naruto!" Izumi gasped.

"Master!" Ino exclaimed in shock.

Those were the last words he heard before he went into blissful unconsciousness.

-x-

"_Don't leave!" a thirteen year old blonde boy yelled, running after a tall man who also had blonde hair, and a short beautiful red-headed woman that stood right next to him. But no matter how much he ran, he never got any closer to them. It was like he was running in place, and the two of them were slowly moving away from his grasp._

_The blonde man smiled, his eyes overshadowed by his blonde hair, "We'll always be there for you Naruto..."_

_The woman smiled at him as well, her arms wrapped around the blonde man's right arm, "We'll always watch over you..."_

_The man nodded "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid..."_

_The two of them walked away, leaving the crying boy behind who helplessly watched them walk away into the darkness "Naruto… I'm sure you'll understand..."_

-x-

Naruto woke up with a start from his nightmare. Sweat trickled down his face as he instantly sat up, clutching at his heart. Looking around, he took in the familiar surroundings and recognized it as his room. He sighed, bringing his hand to his head and held it there, trying to make sense of what that nightmare meant. _'That dream… why did have that?'_

"I see you're awake."

Startled, he twisted his head to the right to the source of the voice. On the chair next to him sat Ayame who was smiling at him. But what really surprised him was what she was currently wearing. Or barely wearing. He turned his head away to the other direction and blushed, "um… what are you wearing?"

Ayame blushed just as hard as Naruto was, "Well…" the girl was currently wearing a nightgown. Not the regular, go-to-sleep nightgown, but the skimpy, sexual appealing, see-through nightgown. It was pink, but that didn't shield the fact that you could see her body clearly outlined underneath, along with a small, black thong... and that was it. "Well… my outfit was ruined and I found this in your parent's drawer so… I hope you don't mind…"

Naruto scratched the side of his head, still looking away with a noticeable blush on his cheeks. "Don't worry about it…"

What proceeded was an awkward silence that lasted for about five minute.

"Y-you took care of me?" he inquired, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, and felt the bandages wrapped around on the new lump on it.

Ayame nodded, not that Naruto could see anyway, "Y-yeah. You're lucky you didn't hurt yourself... We carried you all the way here. Your injuries weren't serious but you were still bleeding so you needed to be bandaged up."

Naruto accepted that answer, "Where's Ino~san?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen making dinner."

His mouth formed an 'O' as he nodded, still refusing to meet Ayame's gaze, "And the contest earlier…?" Naruto thought of the contest from the beginning to when he fell down the stairs, "I lost didn't I?"

Ayame bit her lip, "Yeah… after you fell, Pochi fell on my lap from taking all those BB shots, exhausted. Ino called it, so technically I won so..."

"Ah..." He then remembered something that Ino told him earlier. "Um… I-I heard from you sister that you guys don't have a home. You should live here then. I'll even pay you three times as much as I was going to."

Ayame looked at him in surprised. She didn't expect this, but was happy nevertheless and smiled sincerely, "Th- thank you… you're a pretty nice guy. We were right to choose this place to work. I hope I get to know you better!" then, completely out of nowhere, a nasty thought was surfacing up from within her mind. _'Eh... This'll give me a chance to figure out what's he's like around girls anyway, so what's the harm? Also, he is pretty cute...'_ She smirked mischievously and set her plan into motion. Ayame got up out of her chair and went over to Naruto's bed. Naruto, not knowing what she was doing since his head was turned the other direction, felt her move. Ayame got onto the bed and crawled over to Naruto on all fours. Naruto, sensing the bed move, turned toward her and was surprised when she crawled on top of him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Wha… what are you doing Ayame~chan!" Naruto exclaimed while trying to back away with no avail. His face turned crimson as he gulped, this odd shift in behavior from the brown-haired girl surprised him.

Ayame panted lightly, her face flushed, her body heating up against her will, "I... I can't help myself… Master…" she moved closer and closer to him, "When I look at you I... I want to do something with you..." She watched as Naruto managed to back himself up at the edge of the bed, his cute, red and slightly aroused expression made her heart leap. "Master…" Naruto's eyes widened, the girl's face nearing closer and closer to his, "Do me…"

Shocked, Naruto could only stutter and speak gibberish. He flailed his arms around in panic and his eyes were in swirls. He was on the verge of passing out again from too much heat rushing through his head. What he didn't expect was Ayame snickering and then full out burst with laughter, doubling over onto his chest,

"Ahahahaha! Sorry! I just couldn't help myself! The look on your face was priceless!" she managed to say between her bouts of laughter, lightly pounding the Naruto's chest.

Naruto blinked, his face still flushed red and growled as she continued to laugh at his expense. He pouted at her, "That was mean! You-"

He was interrupted when the door suddenly burst open, "Hey Master! I see you're awa-" Ino dropped the platter of food she was carrying and pointed at Ayame's and Naruto's position, "O… onee~chan's seducing Master in a perverted outfit!"

Naruto's eyes widened, frantically pointing at Ayame, trying to explain himself, "No wait! It's not what you think!"

"Yeah! Master and I were just role-playing!" Ayame offered, saying what came up first in her mind.

"That's right! We- ROLE-PLAYING! That's worse! GYAA!" the rest of the night was eventful for them, sharing laughter and talking all night. Good days were sure to come for these three interesting people.

-X-

AJ: Geez, making the necessary corrections on this thing was hard...

Harmony: That's what happened when you try and fix a broken story... that somehow got a lot of views.

AJ: *shrugs* Eh... I made worst. Anyway, don't forget to review!

Right here.

V

V

V


End file.
